Ellyn Fossoway
Ellyn Fossaway is the wife of Prince Garland of House Gardener and Princess of the Reach. Biography Born in 278 AA to then-Lord Eustace Fossoway and Lady Janna Florent, Ellyn Fossoway was the youngest of her parents' brood. Her brother Dickon was her father's firstborn son and heir, though her brother Everan was directly after him, with sisters Alicent and Ceryse to follow. From girlhood, Ellyn was all elbows and knees, a sharp and shameful contrast to her curvaceous sisters, but a sting that could be overlooked had her sisters not incessantly teased her for it. Though Alicent and Ceryse were indescribably close to one another, they kept Ellyn at arm's length, to put it mildly. Their snide comments never broke her, but at times she felt deep sadness and lacked confidence for many years. She spent much time alone but accepted her bastard half-sister Megga Flowers as a companion. Ellyn dabbled in outdoorsy pursuits such as archery, swimming, and sailing, but as she emerged into womanhood, her courtly nature prevailed. She also appeared to revive her confidence as she turned from girl to woman, and adopted an ambitious if at times ruthless spirit, with boundless energy. Ellyn was troubled to learn of her brother Everan's escape to Essos in 288 AA, as he was the trueborn sibling closest to her. In 291 AA, worse news came still: her brother and family heir Dickon had been killed during the Reaving of Oldtown. At Dickon's funeral young Ellyn had not only her first stroke with death, but also companionship: a certain Godric Crane caught her eye, and the two became close over the course of a year. The thought of marrying Lord Crane only proved bothersome when she considered he was already marry. Eventually, his wife learned of their closeness and ended her life. It was likely the last time Ellyn felt any semblance of guilt. With no sons remaining, Ellyn's father struggled to resume his merchant ventures, in part due to the heavy depression that engulfed him. Either because she pitied her father, or longed to sail again, or most likely wanted to free herself from her sisters, she proposed to accompany him on a short voyage to a port in Lannisport. He reluctantly agreed, thinking it would be a simple, easy trip. It wasn't. A storm caught them by surprise. Though their ship didn't initially buckle the storm's force, a wooden pole fell upon Lord Fossoway and crushed him instantly. The ship wasn't much longer for life, and Ellyn was a water-filled breath away from death when she washed ashore. She ended up in Lannisport, and stayed there for a time to recover what strength she lost. She thanked the Gods for her survival, though she knew the true one to thank: herself. Later in 292 AA, Ellyn returned home and gleefully reunited with her brother Everan, who has since returned from Essos and named Lord of Cider Hall. When she learns he plans to wed her to the future King of the Reach, her ambitions with Lord Crane are immediately ended. Whatever a Lord could give her, a King could give her, and more. She never told Lord Crane she survived the shipwreck. He would learn for himself in 293 AA, when Ellyn wed Prince Garland Gardener in an elaborate ceremony with a feast to follow, straight from her fantasies. Ellyn had never felt more beautiful. She of course made sure her sisters had front seats. It wasn't until Ellyn became a Princess that she properly dabbled into espionage as a means to cement herself at court. Though, the birth of twins Princess Viola and Prince Gareth in 294 AA did more than enough to cement that. In 298 AA, because of the succession crisis, Princess Ellyn travels to Harrenhal with the royal entourage to witness the meeting of Kings. Timeline 278 AA: Born to Lord Eustace Fossoway and Lady Janna Florent. 283 AA: Befriends bastard half-sister Megga Flowers while rivalry with sisters deepens. Enjoys swimming and sailing. 288 AA: Everan Fossoway runs away to Essos. 291 AA: Father's heir Lord Dickon dies in Oldtown, and Ellyn meets Lord Godric Crane at his funeral. Their companionship lasts a year, and culminates in his wife's suicide. 292 AA: Survives a shipwreck in which her father perishes. Washes up in Lannisport and returns to her brother, Lord Everan, now Lord of Cider Hall. She is betrothed to the future King of the Reach. 293 AA: Marries Prince Garland Gardener in an elaborate ceremony, one for the ages. 294 AA: Gives birth to twins, Princess Viola and Prince Gareth. 298 AA: Travels to Harrenhal. Family Tree http://www.familyecho.com/?p=QGPS4&c=8djw4jzjyr&f=500533917387951962 Supporting Characters Princess Viola “Lola” Gardener, daughter, 4 Prince Gareth Gardener, son, 4 Megga Flowers, bastard half-sister/Lady-in-Waiting, 25 Janna Florent, mother, Archetype: Negotiator, 55 Septa Joy, Septa, Archetype: Zealot, 33 Ser Humfrey Bulwer, protector, Archetype: Warrior (1H sword), 25 Danella Appleton, Lady-in-Waiting, 18 Wylla Mandrake, Lady-in-Waiting, 15 Jeyne Uffering, Lady-in-Waiting, 19Category:House Fossoway Category:House Gardener Category:Reachman